


Pas De Deux

by anonymous_sumiko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Angst, Blackmail, Cute Eren Yeager, Dancing, Eventual Smut, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Smut, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teacher-Student Relationship, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sumiko/pseuds/anonymous_sumiko
Summary: You never loved anyone as much as you loved your mother. She was the one that introduced you to ballet, but when she passed away you couldn't dare go back to it again. Until you're offered an opportunity to work with the most prestigious ballet teacher, Levi Ackerman. Who ends up wanting more than a student-teacher relationship.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 276





	1. Mere Et Moi

There were so many things you loved in the world. So many things that you feel like you couldn't live without. You loved being on the grand floor when you were only but a child, watching your mother play the piano. Her slender fingers would grace each key, almost like if she hit it too hard it would break. "Pas De Deux" Was her favorite, and over time it became yours. Memories of sitting beside her, painting a picture in your mind with each passing note.

You remember going to parties, sitting down with family, and listening to your grandmother beg your mother to play, even if it was only a few notes. Your mother was a prodigy, so musically inclined that she could play her favorite songs with her eyes closed. Your mother would sigh, pretend like she didn't want to play it, but in the end, she always would, with a smile on her face.

There's a certain core memory in your head, one that never seemed to go away, even with age. You sat in the flower garden with your mother, watching her play the white piano that just so happened to be outside. "My love, what does this song remind you of?" She asked you, her body flowing with the melody of each note. You didn't say anything at first, too entranced with the butterfly that sat on top of your teddy bear.

"Whenever I hear the beginning, it reminds me of snow. The way it falls on the ground without making a sound, it's gentle, delicate. When the notes get harder it reminds me of how snow can also be dangerous, hazardous. It can be beautiful but it can also be..."

"Vicious." She finished for you. "Snow, like other things can be beautiful but vicious. You have to watch out for the snow." She whispered, the notes became harder, indicating your words. "But at the end of the song, it shows how snow can still can beautiful, even if it's dangerous." You smiled at the thought, watching the butterfly fly away.

You loved your mother more than anything else. She meant everything to you, a life without her simply didn't seem real. You remember when your mother took you to your very first ballet showcase. The auditorium was packed with people from all different backgrounds. The air in the room was light, the atmosphere was warm and enchanting. You never wanted to leave.

When the curtains opened, revealing a girl in a leotard, a blue tutu around her body that was flat instead of fluffy. You watched in awe as fake snow fell on her as she danced. The familiar song "Pas De Deux" played. She portrayed the song beautifully as you watched her dance gracefully. You felt a certain feeling settle in your stomach, excitement. You wanted to be her, you wanted to dance to a sheet of piano music. You wanted to be out on stage, seeing everyone's eyes on you as they watched you dance with a smile on your face.

She didn't say anything but her dance said it all.

_Beautiful but Vicious._

You didn't understand why, but as you watched her dance tears filled your eyes. You remember grabbing your mom's hand, whispering to her, hoping that you wouldn't get to miss any motion the dancer threw your way. "I-I want.. to be her." Your mom squeezed your hand, indicating that she understood. 

You never forgot about that night, the dance replaying in your head over and over again. Every time your mom played that song, you'd imagine that the dancer was you. Leaping in the air so gracefully, not even making a sound once you landed. You'd try to mimic the girl's movements, placing your feet in different ways. Your mother would laugh at your antics while you pouted.

You can remember the first time you performed on stage by yourself. You were only 14 but it didn't matter to you, you had worked hard for it. You reveled in the feeling of the bright lights on you, seeing everyone's eyes on you as you danced. Making sure your movements were just right, perfect even. You could see your mother in the crowd, watching you with tears in your eyes. You'd never forget the look.

_She was proud of you._

You could feel your own tears prick your eyes, blinking them away to continue your movements. A smile gracing your face. You had never felt more alive than on stage, there was something about it that couldn't be replaced. Nothing else in the world would ever be able to reciprocate this feeling.

You can remember when your mother became sick, so sick that sometimes she couldn't even get out of bed. No one knew what was wrong with her and that frightened you. Even in her last moments when she should've been in bed, she was with you. Teaching you how to play her favorite piano song. Your heart would break when she told you that she couldn't remember the notes or even how to play the piano.

You and your mother would sit outside, the wind blowing through your hair. You'd watch as she'd tried her best to teach you, yet she couldn't remember. "I'm sorry my love, I just can't seem to remember the keys anymore." She'd tell you every day, until one day she couldn't go outside with you anymore. So for her, you decided to learn it on your own. 

Every day you would be alone, just you and the white piano. The music sheet in front of you while you practiced over and over again. You wanted to grant her her final wish, to play this song to her before she died. She wanted the song that she always loved to be the last thing she heard before she slipped into eternal sleep.

You remember when that day finally came, your mother was in her room. Her complexion was paler than usual as she stared at you. "My love, h-have you come to play me my song?" It seemed as if she could barely speak without messing up her words. "I have mother, I've come to play it for you." You whispered, running your hand through her hair, brushing her locks away from her face. She slowly smiled, a tear falling out of her sunken eyes.

You walked over to the white piano, feeling the sun's warmth on your skin coming from the window. It was such a beautiful today for such a life-changing moment. The day you would lose your mom. You sat on the stool, your fingers on the keys. You hesitated, you didn't want to play. That would mean that it would truly be over, that she would take her final breath once you finished.

You felt tears prick your eyes once you started playing. Hearing the soft melody enter your ears. All you could think about was your mother behind you in bed, humming parts that she could remember. All the memories you created with this very song seemed to boil over as you started to cry. Your tears hitting each beautiful white key. You were losing the person you love right before you with only a few minutes to spare.

"Thank you.. my love. For p-playing this for me. I'll never forget the time I played this for you for the first time."

_Stop, please mother._

"The smile that graced your f-face as I hit each key. The fact t-that you learned this for me-"

_Please._

"Means so much to me."

_Don't leave me behind mom._

"I love you Y/N, p-please."

_Don't go._

"Please continue to play this song for me, e-even when I'm gone."

_Please, don't go._

"I love you Y/N."

And just like that, as you hit the final key, she took her last breath.


	2. Clés Cassées

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader gets a special invitation.

Levi sat idly in the breakroom, a cup of freshly brewed tea in his hand. Delicately held between his slender digits. A dance was displayed in front of him on a screen, a dance that he had decided was his favorite. He had seen it long ago, yet his mind had decided that he'd never forget about it.

He watched the lady he had seen many times dance on screen. Her movements were silent and graceful like the wind in the spring. He could remember the first time he had saw you perform. He didn't know who you were or where you came from but he was enamored by your stage presence. From the way you softly smiled to the crowd to the way your leg would lift up in the air, toes pointed and leg straightened.

He could remember the words Erwin spit out beside him in the audience. The blonde was leaned over, his hands tightly gripping the seat in front of him.

_"She's beautiful."_

He whispered and Levi couldn't help but agree, at least not out loud. But Levi could understand what the blonde was feeling. Like if he looked away for even a second he would miss it all. He would miss your smile or the way your hands moved delicately in front of you. Levi didn't want to miss anything, he couldn't afford to.

That was the only show he ever got to watch of you. It was like you had disappeared, yet videos of you still lingered. As he watched you on screen, a graceful smile on your face, he wondered why you stopped.

But he did know one thing, he wanted to see you perform again. Even if it was one last time.

"You're watching her again?" Hange appeared behind him, leaning over to look at what was displayed before the two of them. Levi nodded, it wasn't a secret that he would frequently watch you, there was never a reason to hide it.

"I'm starting to think your obsessed with the young lady, Levi." She chuckled, sitting beside him.

"I just know talent when I see it. Sure, there are technical things that need to be fixed but she has potential." The brunette hummed at his words, opening up her own laptop. Levi sipped his tea, rewinding the video.

"Why don't you just invite her this year for schooling? I'm sure she'd be glad to have an offer from a school such as this one." Levi didn't answer, the man had already thought about that countless times. However, he never went through with the idea. He wasn't even sure if you wanted to dance anymore, but his selfishness started to rise each year.

"I'll think about it." He grumbled before standing up, laptop, and tea in hand before leaving the room.

You sat in front of the piano, your fingers gracing the keys. You couldn't find the will to play anything. You sighed, moving your head towards the window, seeing the pitter of rain and the thunder that soon followed shortly after that.

You looked back over to the keys, being reminded of the day your mother passed. It's been years since that day but the rain couldn't help but remind you of the tears that had once fallen on these precious keys. "You sure spend your time near this piano a lot, don't you?" You whisked your head around, seeing your finely aged grandmother.

You laughed, "I can't help it. I feel drawn to the keys."

You felt her hand on your shoulders, rubbing the tension away. "I know, I understand the feeling." The two of you sat in silence. You weren't sure if it was the rain outside or the words that were spoken but you couldn't help but frown. There wasn't a day when you didn't think of your mother. In a way, you felt that she was still here amongst these broken keys. Her soul tied down to the will to play her favorite song.

"Play me something darling." She whispered, moving towards the couch behind you.

You sighed at the request before nodding, your hands sprawled out among the keys. You played the first thing that came to mind, the fine melody reached throughout your home. You softly swayed to the tune, closing your eyes to feel the notes. Your grandmother watched you intently, a smile gracing her face at your mannerisms. 

Just like your mothers, she had taught you well.

The song soon ended, your finger leaving the last note. You turned towards your grandmother, giving her a small smile. 

"Happy birthday Y/N."

You sat at the table outside, the rain had cleared away leaving the faint smell behind it. You sat across from your father, watching him read a newspaper. You once asked him why he still read it and he told you that it gave him a sense of nostalgia. You liked that answer.

You ate the small cake that your father brought for you, he gave you the same one every year. Yet, you didn't mind. It was always your favorite. You heard your dad sigh, putting down the newspaper that hid his aged face. "I still can't believe you're 18."

You laughed at the phrase, engulfing your mouth with cake. "I don't even feel 18." You muttered, putting a hand in front of your mouth so you could speak.

"I know the feeling. I don't feel 53." You couldn't help but laugh again. Your father was your rock, the person that grounded you the most after your mother died. You weren't sure where you'd be without his kind smile and bright eyes. Your father pulled out a letter from his jacket, sliding it over to you.

You raised your eyebrow at him before proceeding to open the letter. The paper felt fine and sturdy, expensive. Your eyes skimmed over the words, your eyes widening at each phrase.

_Y/N L/N,_   
_Here at Shiganshina Dance Academy, we'd like to humbly ask for your enrollment at our school. Your work has been closely monitored and we can't help but want to see more. Please consider joining and get back to us at xxx-xxx-xxxx. Thank you._

"This can't be real?" You whispered. You hadn't danced in years and the videos were recorded from when you were only but 14. It seemed as if your mind pushed off dancing as a whole away from your thought process.

"I know you stopped but I want you to do it again. Whenever you think no ones looking I see you perform a move that should be long forgotten." He smiled, gazing into your (E/C) eyes.

He was right, it seemed as if you could never forget the feeling of being on stage. Bright lights showcased on your form from the stands. Everyone's eyes on you, watching you dance alone. Entrapped by your movements. "...I just don't know."

"Think about it," Your father stood up, walking towards the door. "I miss seeing my little girl where she belongs."

He had left, leaving you alone to your thoughts. You hadn't danced for so long and the thought of returning again made you nervous. You loved the feeling of everyone's eyes on you.

But it made you realize that you'd never get to see your mother's eyes on you again.


	3. Yeux Gris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend your first day at your new school, uncomfortable yet somewhat content.

"I can't believe you're going to go!" You didn't believe you were going to go either. You had thought about it all night and day, contemplating if you truly wanted to go back to the life you once lived, the life you would have to live without your mother. But your mother would want you to do it, she'd want you to take this opportunity. So when you went outside, suitcase in hand and the sun in the sky, you realized you had made the right choice.

"I can't really believe it either." You laughed, looking at your father. You were still shocked by your own actions but you wanted to make your father proud. The two of you exchanged smiles before getting in the car. You watched each house pass by, leaning your head against the car window. Your thoughts were full of different scenarios, wanting to make a good impression on your first day.

This was a school that had multiple dorms, meaning you would have to stay there until the very end. The thought of leaving your father alone made you sad but you knew it was for good reason. Your house seemed to be too far away. You closed your eyes, your mind trailing off to the feeling on stage. The feeling that seemed to be irreplaceable.

"What are you thinking about?" Your father asked, tapping his hand against the steering wheel. You didn't answer for a minute, turning your head to the side to look at the old man. "Dancing. It seems as if it's all I can think about now after so long." You whispered. 

"Are you nervous?"

You shook your head, "No it's not that. It's more of like nostalgia." The two of you sat in comfortable silence, watching the cars drive in front of your own. "I remember the first time I watched you dance. I was so shocked that you were able to do things like that so gracefully. I can remember seeing your mom, the content look on her face. She looked like she was going to cry." You smiled at his words, feeling your heart swarm with warmth.

"She'd be so proud of you." He whispered, snacking his hand into yours.

"I know." You smiled.

You walked near the entrance of your dorm, boxes in hand. You and your father walked past multiple students, running around with smiles on their faces. In a way, you secretly envied them. They were doing something they loved, something they had practiced for years on end. They ran around in leotards and tights, feet covered in pointe shoes, and hair neatly away from their faces.

You hadn't realized how pristine they all looked just by being themselves. You looked around, noticing people like you, boxes in hand. "Scoping out the completion?" Your father teased you. You quickly shook your head, feeling your face heat up at getting caught.

The two of you continued down the hallway, having already talked to the lady at the front desk. You were supposed to get changed and then immediately go to the studio, but you were afraid that you'd be late. You stood in front of a door, watching your dad push it open to reveal two beds, as well as someone sitting on the bed. "Hi, you're Y/N right?"

You nodded, as you and your dad walked through the door. You put the boxes in your arms down, turning to face the girl in front of you. "I'm Mikasa Ackerman, we'll be roommates." You smiled before nodding, not really knowing what to say. So your father spoke up for you, "Please take care of my daughter, she can be much of a handful sometimes."

You immediately felt embarrassed at the joke but when you heard Mikasa laugh you felt a little better. "Don't worry, my friends and I will take care of her." That made you smile, a warmness settled in your heart at the declaration. 

Your father continued to unpack while you got to know the girl you'd be living with. She appeared stoic at first but she was kind, open to answering your questions about herself as well as asking you questions about yourself. You had a feeling that the two of you would get along and that feeling made you happy. "Well Y/N, come see me out." Your father spoke up. You quickly nodding, following the old man.

You ran through the halls, clad in a black leotard and tights. You didn't mean to be late but you had more trouble saying goodbye to your dad than you'd like to admit. You wouldn't get to see him for a long time and you already missed him. But he left you his lucky pin, which made you feel a little better no matter how cheesy it was.

However, being late on your first day was horrible, especially for a school like this. You wanted to make a good impression but that definitely wouldn't happen now. You ran past a mirror before walking back to it, observing your reflection. You smiled at the image, having not seen yourself like this in a long time. You brought your hand up to fix your bun before walking away.

You made it to the studio, feeling nervousness finally settle in your stomach. You felt hot and clammy and suddenly you didn't want to do this anymore. You inhaled deeply, moving your hand to your heart, before exhaling. Then you opened the door to reveal bars along the walls, students, and a large mirror against the wall in front of them.

You felt everyone's eyes on you and it wasn't the stare that you particularly liked. "Get in here brat, you're late." You felt yourself jolt as you quickly apologized, softly closing the door. You walked to the bar where everyone else was until you were stopped. "No. Go to the bar over there." You looked towards the direction the male was pointing. A metal bar near the corner, with no one else over there. You obediently nodded, heading over to the bar.

"I'll restart since I was interrupted." His gray eyes landed on you, forming a glare before continuing. "I'm your instructor, Mr. Ackerman, and I'll be teaching you brats till the very end." You heard whispers amongst the room, most talking about how strict he was rumored to be. You had a feeling that this wouldn't be a good term, the look he gave you after seemed to confirm your suspicion.

He clapped three times, alerting everyone to get ready. "Face the bar and get into first position." You followed his instruction, facing the wall, and putting your hands on the bar. You put your heels together before moving your feet out. You felt a smile fall on your face at the familiar cold feeling of a dance bar. A feeling you hadn't felt in such a long time. The cooling metal against the palm of your hands.

"Plie." You bent your knees, making sure to keep your back straight.

"Tendu into second position." You glided your toe against the floor, moving it to create space against your feet.

"Pile." You did just that, feeling the familiar feeling of bending your knees before moving back up. You were proud of yourself for remembering the terms, you averted your eyes toward the mirror, seeing everyone else do what you did, waiting for instructions. You met your instructor's eyes before quickly looking back at the wall, letting out a shaky breath.

Suddenly, you felt a presence behind you, strong arms residing on your hips. "Pile again, you didn't keep your back straight like the first time. Don't get lazy on me." You hesitantly nodded, feeling uncomfortable at the close proximity. You could feel him pressed against you and the feeling made goosebumps appear on your cold arms. You let out a deep breath before bending your knees, trying your best to keep your back straight. You slowly moved back up, trying to forget the feeling of him pressed against your back.

"Again." He whispered into your ear, his hands moving towards the bar to overlap yours.

"M-Mr.Ackerman, I thought I did better that time." You looked towards the mirror, hoping that someone could see how uncomfortable you were, but everyone else was facing the bar, whispering amongst themselves. 

"Don't make me repeat myself, do it again." You hesitantly nodded, bending your knees into a pile, silently praying that you had done it correctly. You breathed out a sigh of relief when he backed away, spouting out his next instructions.

"Everyone get out on to the floor in 1 line." He ordered. You watched everyone scurry along, you following shortly after. You couldn't help but feel cold, gray eyes on your form, it made your heart sink. You were behind a blonde male, you could see him shiver which made you giggle. "I want each of you, one by one, to sashay, perform a pique turn, and land in an en dehors." 

You nodded, you were in the middle of the line so you had time to gather what he wanted you to do. You hadn't done a pique turn in a while but it was a simple move. Basic even. However, the boy in front of you looked terrified. "Are you ok?" You asked, tapping his shoulder. He turned around, blue eyes wide before settling back to their normal shape.

"Y-Ya I'm fine. I'm just really bad at piques." He nervously laughed which you smiled at. You admired his rosy cheeks, sea-blue eyes, and shiny locks of blonde hair. He looked like a true dancer, elegant, and put together. "I'm Armin by the way." He said, sticking his hand out. You nodded, engulfing your hand in his before kindly shaking it.

"I'm Y/N, it's very nice to meet you-"

"Hey! You'd notice that it was your turn if you were paying attention." You heard Armin quickly mutter an apology before he let go of your hand. He got in position, beginning to perform what he was asked to do. Yet when the pique turn came he started to stutter, getting off footing and sometimes leaning over. When he ended in the en dehor, you could see the blush on his face. You looked over at Mr.Ackerman, hearing him tsk before motioning for you to go.

You nodded, inhaling, and exhaling before beginning. You gracefully sashayed out of the corner, seeing yourself in the mirror. You inwardly smiled before sticking your toe out into a tendu, you lifted on to that leg to turn, the base of your foot in a releve. You continued that motion, making sure to spot and squeeze your leg muscles tightly. Soon enough you finished, landing in an en dehor. 

You could see Mr.Ackerman nod in your peripheral before you made it to the back of the new line. "Wow Y/N, that was amazing." You smiled at the compliment, you hadn't done anything like that in a long time and you reveled at the feeling. The feeling of everyone's eyes watching you in awe.

Especially gray piercing eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for no spaces to indicate a new scene, it literally wouldn't let me put any (つ﹏⊂)


	4. Mains Errantes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You reminisce your encounters, as well as Mr.Ackerman's wandering hands.

You got along well with the people around you. You didn't realize you'd be able to be this lucky as you sat in the cafeteria with an array of people. Booming voices vibrated on the walls leaving an unmistakable echo. You sat beside Mikasa and Armin as you listened to Connie explain how much he didn't like his classes. You liked Connie, he was amusing and sweet. The way you met him indicated that.

_You ran down the hall, bare feet slapping the floor. Dance shoes in hand as you tried your best to make it to Mr.Ackerman's class on time. You'd been waking up late, forgetting that Mikasa wouldn't be able to wake you up for the week since she had classes earlier than you._

_The familiar feeling of your burning throat and tight chest made you slow down. You walked down the hall, going towards the four-way intersection before you were bombarded with a hot liquid on your chest, staining your leotard and tights. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you." Your eyes widened as you turned your head to the side. Your eyes revealing a bald boy with bright golden eyes._

_"No, it's fine-"_

_"No! I need to help you with uh, napkins! I need napkins." You inwardly laughed at the bright blush on his cheek as he ran towards the bathroom. Running out with paper towels. He looked out of breath as his eyes looked around frantically. He dabbed the paper towels on your chest, looking away from you with a blush on his face. "It's ok, you don't have to do that." You laughed at the boys embarrassed expression once he pulled away._

_"I really am sorry, I was trying to give Mr.Smith his coffee." You hummed in response, before frowning at your soaked clothes. The boy noticed this, grabbing your hands tightly with a determined expression. "I can make it up to you! I'll buy you lunch is that alright?!" You contemplated his deal for a moment before you nodded._

_"I'm Connie by the way!" He gave you a toothy grin, a bright gleam in his piercing eyes. You gave him your name before the two of you went separate ways. Not before he promised to buy you lunch._

You smiled at the memory, looking away from the hairless boy. In the end, he did end up buying you lunch. Your eyes averted to the brunette that was stuffing her face with food. She caught your gaze as she lazily smiled. "Can I have your roll? Please, it's so good!" You nodded before breaking it in half, giving her a piece. She chanted how thankful she was as the scene reminded you of a memory.

_Your hands were on the cold metal bar, quickly performing the terms Mr.Ackerman would throw at you. You waited for further instruction, continuing to face the wall. Mr.Ackerman seemed to like isolating you by yourself, seeing as how you tended to always be ordered to go there. You were glad that he stopped touching you after your first day, you thought about reporting it but you realized he was just doing your job._

_You shuddered as the said males voice rang out in the room, breaking you out of your thoughts. "Sasha, what's in your mouth?" You turned your head to the side, looking at the main bar. The girl, Sasha, eyes were wide as it seemed as if her mouth was full, her cheeks puffing out like a chipmunk. The girl swallowed harshly, before speaking. "Bread from the cafeteria!"_

_You heard others laugh and you would've laughed too if gray eyes didn't flick to you before you could. Mr.Ackerman sighed before pointing to where you were. The brunette understood as she quickly walked over to where you resided, standing next to you. "Let me remind you again, no eating is allowed in this classroom! I will not hesitate to make you all clean this room." Everyone nodded, before facing the bar._

_You looked towards Sasha, seeing a frown on her face. "Was it good?" You whispered, she turned towards you, a wide smile on her face._

_"It was delicious!"_

"What are you dazing off for?" You looked up, seeing Jean with a lazy grin on his face. You couldn't stand the boy in a way, he wasn't bad, he just riled you up in a way no one else did. "I'm not dazing off." You playfully glared, maintaining eye contact with the boy. Jean rolled his eyes before cracking a smile. The interaction reminding you of how you met the boy as well.

_You were in a straight line with everyone else, looking towards the large mirror. You were in Miss.Hange's class, a room that was similar to Mr.Ackerman's. "Dancing with a partner is something that will be done often! So I'm going to be grouping you all up into two." You nodded in understanding as she grouped everyone together._

_"Y/N and Jean."_

_You looked to the side, looking for whoever the boy could be. He locked eyes with you and you walked towards him. The two of you stood next to each other in silence. You couldn't lie, the tall boy was attractive and you secretly couldn't wait to dance with him. "Alright! I want you all to practice waltzing. You have 5 minutes." The instructor concluded before sitting down._

_You faced your partner, your eyes looking away from him. He engulfed his hand in yours, his other arm snacking across your waist to bring you closer. "Don't step on my feet like Ymir." You didn't know who he was talking about but you nodded. The two of you started practicing, making sure that there weren't any errors in your calculated steps. The moves were good but there wasn't any flow, passion._

_You looked up at him, noticing that his eyes were already on you. A blush present on his face. "You're very... pretty." You smiled at the compliment, "Even with my soaked leotard?"_

_The boy grinned, letting out a quiet laugh. "Yes, even with your soaked leotard." You couldn't help but laugh with him. The two of you continued to interact with each other, exchanging glances and small smiles. It was the most fun you'd had in a class. "Ok everyone, I want you all to show me what you've done. Group 1, get ready to perform your waltz."_

_You and Jean let go of each other, walking towards the mirror and facing the first group. You noticed a body in the doorway, seeing Mr.Ackerman. "Have you come to watch Levi!?" Your teacher perked up, going towards the male and bringing him towards the audience. You heard him grunt while Hange started the music. You watched as the two students danced together._

_They stepped on each other a few times but they continued to perform, you wouldn't even know that they made a mistake by their faces. The music stopped, while Hanage gave them constructive criticism. "Next group!" That was you and Jean, you felt a little nervous but the smile Jean gave you washed it all away. The two of you stood in the middle of the floor. His large hand engulfing yours while his other arm held your waist, bringing you closer._

_The piano music started and so did you and your partner. You both took careful steps, flowing with the melody. The both of you exchanged sweet smiles, whispering kind reassurances. You reveled in the feeling of the stares you both we getting, hearing whispered praises and silent awe's. Your eyes looked to the side, catching gray ones. A glare settled on Mr.Ackerman's face, but you ignored it._

"Y/N, Mr.Ackerman needs you." You looked at the unfamiliar instructor before nodding, saying goodbye to your friends. You walked down the empty hallway, walking past unfamiliar faces. You wondered what your teacher wanted from you. You were glad that the man had left you alone, so him calling you out shocked you. Maybe it was because of today, you were sore and didn't have time to stretch like everyone else.

You knocked on the door before opening it, seeing Mr.Ackerman's back. "Good afternoon Mr.Ackerman." He turned towards you, the regular stoic look on his face. He nodded, before signaling to come towards him. You sat down on the floor against the wall near the mirror. He sat on his knees in front of you, blankly starring at you. "You didn't stretch today. Your grand battement wasn't like how it usually is."

You nodded, Mr.Ackerman was a very observant man. "Yes, I'm sorry. I came in late again." You looked away from him.

"You have to stretch or you'll pull a muscle." You smiled, noting how he was concerned for your well being. His large hands fell on top of your thighs, massaging the skin. "W-What are you doing?" You asked, trying to move your legs away from him.

"I'm helping you. If you don't massage the skin you'll end up being sore in the morning. It's fine." You hesitantly nodded, letting his hands roam up and down your legs. You couldn't look at him, looking towards the door and hoping that no one would see you in such a scandalous position. The feeling of his hands made your heart race as he got closer and closer towards your sex.

"Mr.Ackerman, I should go." He looked up at you, a glare in his eyes before he stopped his ministrations, putting his hands to his side. He pointed towards the large door, signaling for you to leave. You quickly rose up, walking out of the room.

Not hearing the curses that fell out of the male's mouth.


	5. Roi Des Neiges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Love sees sharply, hatred sees even sharper, but jealousy sees the sharpest for it is love and hate at the same time.”

"Are you excited for today?" Armin whispered, his legs were sprawled open on the floor as he bent his torso down to stretch. Your legs were glued together, toes pointed, as you leaned down to touch your toes. "I am, I really hope I get a good role." Armin hummed in response. Today was a special day, meaning that today would signify what role you'd have for the Nutcracker.

This performance meant a lot to you, seeing how it was one of the many shows you watched with your mother. Enchanted by the various moves and the flow of each dancer. The way each person played a special role. You didn't particularly want a huge role but it'd be nice. You looked around the room, feeling everyone's nervousness wave off on you. "I think you'll do well, you always do." You smiled at the compliment, bending back up to look at the blonde.

"You do well too and your pique turn has improved!" You felt a strange warmth settle in your stomach, a warmth that you felt with family. You didn't realize how much all the people around you could impact you. You didn't realize how much you missed these small interactions, and you didn't realize how much you missed dancing. From time to time you'd spend your night in your dorm staring at the blank ceiling. 

You'd tell Mikasa about your day and she'd do the same. You'd have your own headphones in your ear, listening to a song that brought you back to days you'd wish to spend a lifetime in. Days with your mother, sitting in the garden as she'd play her favorite song on the piano. How as a child you'd sit in her lap as she played, you'd curiously hit a key while she was playing. She never got upset or irritated, she'd just laugh and ruffle your messy locks.

You smiled at the small memory before standing up with Armin and walking towards the long line of students. Sandwiching yourself between Sasha and Armin. Everyone stood in a tense silence and anticipation as Mr.Ackerman stood in front of everyone, a clipboard firm in his grasp. You couldn't look the male in the eye, choosing to look at the spotless floor instead. You didn't know how you felt about the cold man. It seemed as if he didn't like you one day and wanted to touch you the next. You wondered what went on in his head.

However, you didn't tell anyone about his actions. He was a respected instructor, you didn't want to seem as if you were overreacting. He was just doing his job, you suppose. "And Y/N L/N." His deep voice made your heart accelerate as you looked up, connecting your eyes with his. "Snow queen. Come with me after class so we can get started." You smiled before nodding, looking over at Armin to see a smile on his face.

You walked down the hallway, trailing after the short male. Mr.Ackerman stopped at a door, he opened it and you followed him inside. It was just like every other studio room, just with a lot more mirrors. "Did you stretch today?" Your face heated up in embarrassment at his words, remembering what happened last time you didn't stretch. You hastily nodded, setting your bag against the wall.

"Your partner should be here soon." You whispered an ok as you sat down. You felt awkward around the male as you subtly looked at him in the corner of your eye. You couldn't lie that he wasn't attractive, especially for his age. Whether it was the way he looked at you or his stature in general, you couldn't help but awe at the man. You did some digging on him on your first day and he was a genius.

His technique was perfect and there wasn't a bad coin to his name. You looked up to him in a way and it was an honor to be working with someone like him. Even if it could be a little strange sometimes. You were thrown out of your thoughts by the door opening, revealing a sweaty brunette. His ocean blue eyes gazed at your form, a red hue present on his cheeks. "Sorry I'm late teach, Jean was being annoying again." Mr.Ackerman rolled his eyes before motioning the boy to sit next to you.

"Hey, I'm Eren." He gave you a cheeky grin, you nodded before giving him your name. You wanted to press further but you were interrupted by your instructor. "I want the two of you to watch this video." The man turned his laptop towards the two of you before clicking play.

The screen displayed a woman and a man, fake snow falling on them. The woman was covered in a simple white dress with rhinestones while the man wore white tights and a long-sleeve white shirt covered in rhinestones to match. "Oh gosh do I have to wear those!?" Eren's eyes seemed to pop out of his head. Mr.Ackerman grunted in annoyance, "Yes and it wouldn't be the first time." You couldn't help but laugh at the interaction before continuing to watch.

The way the two of them danced was magical. Each move was graceful and precise, with not a single technical error. You couldn't help the smile that came upon your features, you felt your heart speed up as you watched in awe. A familiar warmness settling in your stomach that sprouted towards your face. Mr.Ackerman looked at your reaction, feeling his own lips form a small smile. The dance ended and you couldn't help but frown. "As you can see, it's a long dance with many key elements." You nodded, while he replayed the video, pausing on different parts. "There's a lot of technical moves and it needs to be perfect. I'm counting on the two of you to make it that way." You quickly nodded, catching Eren's eye and smiling at the boy.

"Don't worry Y/N and I got it!" The brunette exclaimed which made you laugh at his enthusiasm. Mr.Ackerman nodded, "Practice starts tomorrow, I want the two of you to watch this video whenever you can."

It was hard, just like how it always is. If you had as much money as the number of times you and Eren fumbled you'd be a millionaire. But you were getting through it and you were learning more and more every day. You respected Eren, he was kind and diligent. He always made sure you were comfortable and always promised to catch you if you fell.

The two of you formed a close bond from working with each other. Day in and day out you would meet to practice or look over the videos Mr.Ackerman took of you. You'd give each other tips and critiqued each other. You couldn't lie, you'd learn a lot from the brunette.

"Five, six, seven, eight, one." Mr.Ackerman continued to count and clap to make sure the two of you stayed on beat. You felt exhausted as you ran into Eren's arms, feeling his hands wrap around your waist to lift you up. Your body was drenched in sweat and your feet hurt more than usual. "Two-two, three-four," The male continued as you lifted your leg up, feeling Eren hold on to you for dear life. "Ok, stop."

Eren carefully put you down, leaning over you as he huffed in your ear. You giggled at the ticklish feeling, noticing Mr.Ackerman's narrowed eyes. "It looks good so far, there are still more technical things that need to be fixed but we have time. Go take a break." You and Eren nodded before walking towards your bags. You watched as Eren took out a towel, wiping the sweat off of his face. 

"Hey Eren, can you make sure not to grip my waist too hard? You're strong, I promise you won't drop me." Eren nodded before cracking a smile, drinking the last of his water. Eren raised his hand to signal your instructor, "Can I go fill up my water bottle?" Mr.Ackerman nodded, a firm "hurry up" falling from his lips. 

Eren left the room, leaving you with your teacher. You sat on the floor, taking off your pointe shoes to let your feet air out. Multiple bruises were present on your feet, reminding you of what you definitely didn't miss about ballet. You rubbed your aching feet, wincing at the pain. You heard footsteps walk towards you, looking up to see a familiar face. Gray, hardened eyes on your tired form. You look at him in confusion, seeing a scowl on his lips. "Miss.L/N, I'd appreciate it if you didn't flirt with your partner during practice." Your eyes widened at this, not understanding what he meant.

"Um, I-I'm not flirting with Eren." You whispered, continuing to rub your feet.

"Don't think I don't see the two of you running around doing anything you want." Your eyes narrowed at this. Mr.Ackerman had crossed the line way more times than you could count. "With all due respect Mr.Ackerman, what I do in my free time is none of your business." You explained, noting the way his eyes widened for a split second before returning back to normal. His mouth opened to say something but was cut off by your noisy partner.

"I'm back! Sorry, it took so long. It was Jean again." The boy crackered a nervous grin, rubbing the back of his neck. You averted your eyes away from your instructor before smiling at Eren, standing up on your bruised feet to walk towards him.

Mr.Ackerman's fist clenched, as he looked at you through the wide mirror. Seeing your kind gaze and soft smile directed towards Eren Jeager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for 1k reads! The kudos and comments are highly appreciated <3


	6. Baiser De Mille Mots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Private practice with Mr.Ackerman.

You walked down the spacious hallway, noticing how empty it was. As you passed the windows you realized how early it really was, the sun was just starting to peek out. You sighed as you continued to walk down the quiet halls, your thoughts filled with questions and denial. You were called for an early practice by Mr.Ackerman, his reasoning was reasonable. Seeing as the show wasn't too far away.

You made your way in front of the door before opening it, revealing Mr.Ackerman in black tights and nothing else. You admired his lean back muscles while he stretched out his arms, making them flex. You quietly closed the door before going over to the wall to put your bag down. "Is Eren coming?" You didn't turn to look at him as you were too embarrassed by the situation you were in. "No, not today." You hesitantly nodded.

You walked over to him, standing beside him awkwardly. "Are you ready, we'll go over it a couple of times." You nodded. You walked over to the corner, putting your right foot behind you. The music started and you began your movements. You slowly walked towards him, feeling his hand connect with your wrist while you took that opportunity to raise your back leg up, fully extending it and pointing your toes. You could feel his blank gaze on you. 

Mr.Ackerman began to walk around in a circle with his hand still connected to your wrist. You made sure to keep a steady hold, praying that your leg didn't dropdown. He stood idly while you dropped your leg, turning into him and feeling his arms connect with your waist, you lifted your leg up to the side, leaning slightly on to his chest while your arms were sprawled open. You could feel his breath on yours, it was erratic and unsteady. He started to walk in circles again, a firm grip on your waist. You felt like a girl from a music box, constantly spinning around.

He finally stopped walking, his hands moving to push the sides of you to lean you down on the floor, his grip was tighter. Your leg lifted up all the way in the air while your hand slightly grazed the floor. He brought you back up in your last position before letting go of you. The two of you positioning yourself into the next move. The two of you slightly walked back before the two of you danced side by side with Mr.Ackerman behind you. One of his hands gripped your waist while you gracefully lifted your leg up, he quickly moved his other hand to grab your waist, he lifted you slightly off the ground, your legs moving into a split in the air. He brought you down on the floor before lifting you up again, this time over his head, you brought your legs inward before you pushed your legs out again into a split.

You stood in a corner while you watched Mr.Ackerman perform Eren's solo. You couldn't deny that he performed it well, almost like he had done it once before. You weren't sure if you were simply tired or if your heart truly was beating erratically from the way he danced. 

_From the way, he danced with you._

He finished his part and you walked towards him, performing your own solo. Your movements were pristine and graceful, they had to be under such watchful eyes. You couldn't help but smile as you eyed yourself in the mirror. When you finally finished he walked towards you, hastily lifting you up in the air while spinning around. He dropped you down a little so you could lean your back fully against him. You lifted your back off of him and he leaned you down towards the floor. One of your legs was fully extended while the other one was bent.

He finally put you down all the way on the floor before turning you towards him. Your eyes were laced in confusion while you looked at him, his grip on your waist tightened as he leaned you towards him before his lips eventually connected with yours. Your eyes widened at the feeling, seeing his closed ones. You weren't sure if it was the moment or the music in the background but you wrapped your arms around his neck before hesitantly kissing him back.

His tongue entered your mouth, both of them dancing together like how the two of you danced before. Graceful and pristine. The kiss became deeper as he pushed your head down, backing you up into a wall. His hands graced up and down your sides, feeling the fabric of your leotard. 

Mr.Ackerman pulled away, his gray eyes boring into yours. It didn't take long for you to realize what you did, the sword of regret piercing your heart and digging into the skin. "W-Why did you...?" He didn't say anything for a while, almost like he wasn't in control of his own actions. You quickly sidestepped away from him, running over to grab your bag and leave the room. 

You took one last glance at him before you finally left. The feeling of his soft lips lingering on your own.


	7. Bonne Fille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're forced into a deal with Mr.Ackerman.

You couldn't stop thinking about it and you couldn't stop regretting it. His lips against yours seemed to be engraved in your own and the feeling was not short of horrific. You didn't go to classes for a few days, you played sick and was able to stay alone. You thought about what to do during that time, would you tell someone or would you keep it to yourself? You decided to keep it to yourself.

Why? You didn't know. Maybe because you let him and you didn't push away. It was as much as your fault than it was his. You contemplated leaving as well. What else would Mr.Ackerman plan to do when no one was around. He obviously wasn't afraid to touch you in public and you shuddered at the memory.

Yet you decided not to, for your father and for your mother. You looked at the pin your father gave you, twirling it around between your fingers. You let out a long sigh, watching the sun come up. You heard rustles beside you, seeing Mikasa raise up from her bed. She yawned, rubbing her eyes before looking at you. "Are you going to practice today?" You thought about it before you hesitantly nodded.

She gave you a kind smile before getting out of bed to get ready. 

You hoped that going wouldn't be a mistake. 

You opened the door to reveal multiple students as well as your instructor. "Look who finally decided to show up." You didn't say anything, opting to put your bag down and head over to where everyone else was. Armin looked at you, eyes laced with concern. "Are you alright Y/N? You missed a lot." You gave him a soft smile before nodding. "What did I miss?"

Sasha came towards you, placing a hand on your shoulder. "We just went over the whole thing and we have a dress rehearsal tomorrow. Also, you and Eren go after the whole soldier and mouse thing." You laughed at her explanation before nodding. You looked over to the side, seeing Eren motion for you to come over. You said brief goodbyes to Armin and Sasha before walking over to the brunette.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I promise." Eren gave you a grin, wrapping his hand over yours. "Good, I missed my partner." You couldn't help the smile that grew on your face as you squeezed his hand. You weren't sure what the sweet feeling was that erupted in your heart once you looked into his eyes. The feeling was welcoming and warm, something you felt when you did something you loved.

"Alright let's take it from the top." However, the feeling quickly dispersed once you heard that familiar voice. Your eyes averted from Eren's, connecting with gray ones. You let go of Eren's hand, ignoring his dejected look. You and Eren walked over to the side, watching everyone get ready for the first scene. The music started but you couldn't help your uneasiness. 

"Y/N, come with me. We have things to discuss about your absence." You felt a pit in your stomach at the announcement. You nodded, before following the male out of the room. Hearing him tell everyone to keep performing. 

The two of you stood out in the hallway, it was empty and quiet. You were against the wall with him in front of, a glare in his eyes. He leaned down towards you, his hands finding a place on your hips. You could feel his breath against your ear before he spoke, "You're going to do everything I say from here on out, no matter what it is." You froze, the words registering shortly after he spoke them.

"And you're not going to tell anyone about our endeavors. If you do your father will pay the price. Don't think I don't know about the money problems ever since your mother died." The fear in your veins heightened and it only got worse when you felt his hand roam up your thigh. You shuddered at the feeling, your eyes going wide as you looked around the hall, praying that someone would see what he's doing.

"Please-"

"Do you want your dad to lose his job?" You shook your head, feeling tears well up in your eyes. His slender hand found a way towards your throat, slightly squeezing it.

"Then be a good girl and let me do as I please."


	8. Reflexion

When you laid down in bed that night, you cried. Cries that were muffled against your white pillow. You felt helpless and taken advantage of. For some reason the sorrow didn't seem to leave, nor did it want to. And that seemed like the worst part. You should've remembered your father's situation, it was stupid to come here knowing how much each term cost. Surely a lot came out of his own pockets just for you.

He was always like this, like your mother. Selfless and wanting the best for you. It seemed that as of late that the best truly wasn't. You gripped your bedsheets tightly, silently praying for another day back with your mother and father. You closed your eyes, trying to picture the familiar vibrant garden full of flowers of all different kinds. You tried to remember the texture of the white piano, you tried to remember what the air smelled like and how the day was. You tried to remember the way your mother's back swayed to and fro as her slender fingers hit every key.

Yet you couldn't picture it, all you could see was your own tears.

When you woke up the next morning, Mikasa was already gone. She had left you a box of donuts, it made you wonder if she heard your cries. You noticed that your costume was sprawled out on your bed as well as another small box. You got out of bed, picking up the box from the nightstand. You opened it to reveal a letter and a small pink toy. You stood there in shock as you picked it up. You looked towards the note, noting the delicate handwriting.

_I have the remote; I'll know if you're not wearing it._  
**Levi Ackerman**

He was going to make you wear this during dress rehearsal... and you didn't even know how to put it in. You wanted to cry again but it seemed as if all your tears were already gone. You just prayed that no one would notice. You took the pink vibrator out of the box, wondering how it was even going to fit. You hoped that no one would come in the room as you took off your panties, before laying on the bed with your legs open.

You immediately tried to push it in but it wouldn't work. You felt a sense of dread as you realized how inexperienced you really were. Before you could do anything else you heard a knock at the door. Your breath hitched as you quickly hid the vibrator under your pillow and hastily put on your shorts. You ran towards the door, before opening it. Revealing the one person you didn't want to see.

The stoic male pushed past you into your room and you quickly closed the door. "Where is it?" He asked and you knew what he was referring to. You looked away from his cold gaze before answering, "Under my pillow." You watched him take it out, he seemed to be inspecting it. The male turned towards you with a smirk, "You can't put it in." You nodded in conformation.

He motioned for you to come forward and you did, going back to sitting on the bed. You froze when he took off your shorts, revealing your sex. You felt ashamed as he looked at it, and you had the strong urge to close your legs when he opened them. "You've never done anything, huh?" You nodded, feeling your face heat up. He smirked at this, moving his finger to glide against your slit. Your breath hitched at the feeling and you immediately closed your legs.

When your eyes met him you noticed his hardened glare and you hesitantly opened your legs. He continued to tease your slit, and you felt disgusted because it felt good. You wanted to grab his hand and push him away but you couldn't. So you decide to just grip your sheets and pray that it would be over soon. After long he pulled away before grabbing the vibrator. "Tell me if it hurts ok?" You nodded.

You felt him push it past your entrance, the feeling was foreign. "W-Wait, Mr.Ackerman stop." You whispered. He pulled it away, staring up at you. "Call me Levi." You didn't say anything towards that. Realizing your relationship was going past a teacher and student. Levi moved down, pushing the vibrator back in. You opened your mouth to protest but he quickly interrupted you, "Just take it. You'll have to take something bigger than this later."

You had never felt more embarrassed than you did right now. You stood next to Eren, both of you in your costumes as you watched everyone perform. You couldn't stop rubbing your thighs together as the muffled humming of the vibrator resonated. Thankfully it couldn't be heard amongst the music. You harshly bit your lip, muffling a moan. You could see Levi on his phone, messing with the controls of the pink vibrator inside of you.

"Y/N are you alright?" You turned your head to the side, looking at Eren. You nodded your head, if you had let any words out surely you would've moaned. "Y-You look really good in your dress by the way." You cracked a nervous smile before it dropped, feeling the vibrator accelerate. "Ah t-thank you... Eren." You got out, noticing a blush on his cheeks.

Soon the music ended as well as the high frequency of the vibrator. You and Eren got in position on stage and you silently prayed that you could get this over with. The music started as well as your movements. You walked towards Eren, secretly admiring how well he looked in his costume. His hand connected with your wrist, soft yet firm, the way it always was. The two of you exchanged small smiles while you lifted your back leg up. While Eren walked around with a firm grasp on your wrist, you felt the vibrator accelerate.

Your eyes darted straight towards Levi, eyes full of horror. Yet he had the same blank look on his face. You almost moaned until you remembered where you were and what you were doing. You finally dropped your leg, turning into Eren while his hands connected with your waist. You lifted your leg up to the side, your back slightly sprawled on his chest. The intensity went up more and you felt yourself involuntary moan. It was quiet but you knew Eren heard it from the way his hands gripped you tighter.

Eren started to slowly walk around, his erratic breathing was heard in your ear. "...Y/N are you ok?" You slightly nodded while your face contorted in pleasure. You were about to have another orgasm. Every other movement went by in a blur as you felt your walls convulse. You felt horrible as your eyes met Eren's, seeing blue eyes held with confusion. You leaned your head on his chest, not caring that it wasn't a part of the dance. Your mouth hung open as multiple moans fell out. 

You felt ridiculous. "Ah, E-Eren." A noticeable blush fell on his cheeks. You harshly bit your lip, muffling your moans as you came, right on stage, in front of other students watching you. Tears built up in your eyes as you looked away from the brunette, whispering an apology.

After you and Eren finished you didn't wait for any orders. You couldn't even look Eren in the eye, opting to run to the bathroom. Once you made it there you locked the door, sobbing at your pitiful state. You didn't waste any time to pull your noticeably soaked tights off and pulling out the vibrator, coated in your juices. You felt disgusting and dirtied.

You couldn't even look at yourself in the mirror.


	9. Plaisir Coupable

You weren't sure how long you were in the bathroom, but it was long enough for someone to come check on you. At the sound of a harsh knock, you quickly wiped the tears from your cheeks, praying that your sorrow wasn't noticeable. "I'm coming." You let out, your voice breaking after one word. You opened the door, revealing the one person you didn't want to see.

He pushed through the door, hastily closing it and locking it behind him. He didn't utter a word as he pushed you into a bathroom stall, trapping you inside. "Did you like it? Did you like moaning Eren's name in such a state?" Your eyes widened at the insinuation, you couldn't even register the fact that he had pushed you into a wall, his fingers near your slit as he began to tease you. "N-No, I didn't like it at all." You whined, your hand finding a place on his shoulder.

It didn't take long for his slender fingers to find a way inside of you while his thumb rolled circles on your clit. You could feel the tears that you had been trying to keep in your eyes fall out. You simply couldn't help it, you felt guilty for even liking it. "Who's name would you rather moan? Tell me who's name you want to fall from your pretty lips."

"Y-Yours. Your name." You moaned, your hips involuntary grinding against his digits. "Then say it, say my name." You shook your head, you wanted to hang on to the last string of pride you had left. His brows furrowed as his movements became rougher and unyielding, forcing more moans out of you. "Say. My. Name."

"...Levi, L-Levi." You moaned, closing your eyes so you couldn't see the smug smirk on his face. You could feel your orgasm near as your walls started to clench around his fingers, your whines becoming more prominent. "I'm the one making you feel like this, not Eren. Now cum for me." Which is exactly what you did, your juices coating his fingers as he pulled them out.

"Good girl."

Mr.Ackerman hadn't spoken to you since the day in the bathroom unless it was for your dance. You weren't as embarrassed to be around Eren since that day, the brunette never mentioned it and you were grateful for that. However, you would never forget it. There was no time to dwell on such matters now as you ran to the auditorium, your costume and makeup in hand.

Today was the day of your performance, as well as the end of your term here. After this, you'd finally be able to go home and forget about your endeavors with your teacher. As soon as you made it backstage you were bombarded by people running around. "Y/N!" You turned around, spotting Miss.Hange. "Hurry up and get dressed!" You quickly nodded.

It didn't take long for you to find your dressing room, thankfully it was private. You connected your phone with the speaker in the room, turning on 'Pas De Deux'. You made sure to have it on repeat as you swayed in your chair. It didn't take long for your hair and makeup to get done, you had never been more focused and you believed that the music helped.

You knew your mother was going to be looking down on you, watching you with content eyes. You wanted to do your best for her and for your father. You'd do anything to make both of them proud. You started putting on your dress and tights, putting on your headpiece. However, your peacefulness was soon interrupted by a knock on the door.

You looked over yourself in the mirror one last time before opening the door. You didn't have time to look at who it was as you quickly turned around, going back to your mirror. "I'm almost ready! Give me two minutes." You smiled, hearing the door close. Yet when you heard the door lock your smile fell, you turned to the side seeing your tormentor.

"Um, Levi I'm almost done." You whispered. He just shook his head, sitting on the chair you were once in. He motioned for you to sit on his lap and you hesitantly complied. He was warm for how cold he looked. His hand darted out to softly caress your cheek, "You look beautiful." You nervously smiled at his compliment, leaning into him just the way he liked. His hand dragged up your thigh, sending tingles down your body.

"I really want you Y/N. I've wanted you ever since I first saw you dance." He whispered against your neck. You didn't say anything, opting to stay quiet. He continued to softly touch you, gazing into your eyes. It didn't take long until he was tugging off your tights, sprawling your legs open, and playing with your sex. You grabbed his arm but didn't make any other moves to stop him.

His long fingers rubbed circles on your clit while you leaned against his back. Finally hearing your mother's song in the background. Your eyes widened in horror as soon as you realized it. You tried to move out of his lap towards your phone, but he stopped you. "Stop, I like this song." You had never wanted to cry as much as you did that very moment as he tugged off his pants, revealing his thick length.

He grabbed your hand, putting it around his shaft as he moved your hand up and down. His groans filled your ear, as he continued to use your hand. You didn't notice that he took away his own hand. His lips connected with yours, the kiss was slow and passionate. The two of your tongues connected together, even if tears fell from your eyes.

He lifted your hips up once you let go of his length, he began to forcefully push you down. You wailed in pain into his mouth before you finally reached the base. Your mother's song played in the background while Levi started to fuck you, his thrusts were hard and unyielding, much different from his sweet kiss. You cried and moaned against his lip, the pain soon turning into a guilty pleasure.

The sound of skin slapping against skin and Levi's muffled groans filled the room. Corresponding with the music in the background. His fingers found a way towards your clit, rubbing fast circles. You grinded against him, pulling away from his lips to look at his promiscuous state. His eyes were glazed over, much like yours. The two of you stared intently at one another while he continued to fuck you. "I love you." He whispered, his forehead against yours.

"W-What?"

"I love you." You were shocked, you hadn't known him for long nor did you ever have a conversation about anything other than dance. Even when you did, it was just one-liners. "Y-You're mine and I love you." He groaned, his thrusts becoming sloppy. It didn't take long until you came, your walls clenching around his length. Soon enough he came inside you, his cum coating your tight walls in white.

Your chest heaved up and down, your heart beating erratically. He pulled up your tights and you could feel his cum leaking out of you, down your thighs. He leaned towards you, his lips ghosting over your ear.

"Dance with my cum inside of you."


	10. Reine Des Neiges

You walked out the door, going separate ways with Levi. You could feel his cum running down your thighs and you prayed that it didn't show through your tights. You could hear music play in the background, resonating in the room. You ran towards the side of the stage, hearing whispers. You looked to the side, seeing Eren slightly away from you. It didn't take long until his eyes met yours, giving you a sweet smile.

He walked towards you, a small blush on his face. "Are you excited?" You nodded, hearing the familiar murmur of the crowd. "You've been an amazing partner Eren." You slightly looked away from him, feeling your heartbeat in your ear. He grabbed your hand, softly caressing the skin with his thumb. "You have been too a-and I'd like to stay in contact with you even after this."

You could feel your own face heat up before quickly nodded, a small smile forming on your face. "I'd love that." You whispered. You weren't sure what it was about the brunette but he made you feel safe, even after everything that's happened. You appreciated him more than he would ever know.

Soon enough the music transitioned and it was time for the two of you to go on stage. You gave him one last smile before heading out. The lights weren't on, yet you could still see many faces in the crowd. You had long forgotten about the cum inside you as it was soon replaced with a special feeling. A feeling you hadn't felt in a long time. Nothing that Levi could do would ever taint this feeling.

You got in position, feeling fake snow fall on your shoulders. It reminded you of the show you watched with your mother, you were finally that girl. You were finally the woman that was dancing, beautifully but viciously. Familiar lights shone on your body and you could see the crowd in your peripheral. The music started as well as your movements. You and Eren smiled at one another, going through movements that were like second nature.

However this felt different, whether it was the way Eren looked at you or the way did crowd did, you didn't know. Either way, you loved it. You soaked it all in like a sponge. You could hear the crowds awes and surprised gasp as Eren picked you up over his head while your leg stuck out behind you, fully extended with pointed toes.

Your eyes searched the crowd, catching your father's eye. You brightly smiled as he gave you a curt nod, his own smile falling on his face. Eren put you down as the two of you continued dancing, snow falling on the two of you.

"You did so good!" You were engulfed in a warm embrace, Sasha squeezing you tightly. You muttered a small "thank you" before pulling away. You smiled at your friends, realizing how lucky you were to meet people like them. "It would've been better if I was dancing with her instead of Eren," Jean muttered, a small blush on the tips of his ears.

"Shut up!" Eren yelled and you couldn't help but laugh as they argued. However, your happiness soon ended as your eyes met gray ones. He motioned for you to come over and you quietly excused yourself, following Levi into a private room. He stared at you for a while, observing your form. "You were amazing." He whispered, caressing your hand the way Eren did. Yet, it wasn't the same. It didn't give you the same feeling the brunette once did.

"Thank you, it's all thanks to you really." You nervously smiled. He leaned into you, his lips connecting with yours. The kiss was sweet and it made butterflies swarm in your stomach, even if you didn't want it to. He pulled away from you, giving you a smile you had never seen before. It was kind, different. Levi walked out of the room and after long you followed after him.

You walked backstage, hearing the familiar call of your name. You turned around, seeing the person you had missed the most. "Dad!" You ran towards him, engulfing him in a hug. You squeezed the old man tightly, whispering to him how much you missed him. You pulled away, taking the flowers that he handed to you. The ones that were in the garden, the ones your mother liked the most.

"You were amazing." He whispered and you couldn't help the smile that pulled on your face. "Your mother would be so proud of you." You nodded, smelling the flowers. The scent reminding you of so many things that you once forgot. You heard footsteps behind you, turning your head to see Mr.Ackerman. The two men exchanged greetings, shaking each other's hands.

"Your daughter is an outstanding dancer and I'd love for her to enroll again next year." Your eyes widened, seeing the serious look on your teacher's face. "I would like that too. I'm sure that she'd learn a lot more from you and this academy." You prayed that your father could see the distress in your eyes, but he didn't. Your eyes scurried around, meeting a pair of blue ones.

The brunette smiled, his cheeks red as he gave you a thumbs up.

You felt your heart skyrocket and you hoped that maybe you could get through this again, as long as you had Eren and everyone else by your side. What you didn't know was that Levi noticed this. His hand clenched into a tight fist as he realized that he didn't fully have you the way he wanted to.

At least not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, i hope you all enjoyed it! <3


End file.
